Where Dreams May Lead
by Aniah
Summary: Another Dimando/Serenity slash. Different take, of course. COMPLETE. R&R, please.
1. Dreams

Where Dreams may Lead  
  
Aniah  
  
AniaHope@aol.com  
  
* * *  
  
A Dimando/Serenity fic; what else?  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plotline. And my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
It was so…hot. Rubeus was insane. It was lucky she had gotten ChibiUsa out in time. "Why…do you want us?" she asked him, looking up through a haze of heat.  
  
"My Prince has great need of you," he smirked. Prince? Prince? Is he behind this monstrosity? She dodged a bit of firepower, and hid behind a pile of equipment to catch her breath.  
  
"Lord Rubeus! I want her unscathed, do you hear me?" A loud, passionate voice commanded.  
  
"As you will, my Prince," Rubeus affirmed, blasting the machinery to pieces, as the prince fellow shimmered away.  
  
"Where…" She fainted; almost hyperthermic because of the heat.  
  
* * *  
  
The marketplace was…even more busy then usual. She was dressed in a short, blue-velvet sleeveless dress. "Where…?" Rubeus was guiding her by her upper arm through a crowd of women dressed exactly like her and men wearing black…all black. "Please, what are you doing with me?" He kept going, ignoring the fact that he was half-dragging her.  
  
"To the Prince of Winds, Dimando re'Adamant," he replied, a touch of reverence gracing his low voice. "I'll get promoted, bringing you in," he smirked, as they went through an archway and two gates, into a side courtyard of the Nemesian Citadel. A party of men and women lounged on the steps of the courtyard, watching a block of dancers. They were all arrayed around one man; whose violet eyes flashed intimidation, demeanor showed poise, and mouth curved into a smirk much like Rubeus' own.  
  
"Highness, Princess Lady Serenity, of the Silver Millennium," he inclined his head, taking a sip of red, most likely alcoholic liquid.  
  
"You may approach," he declared, setting the glass down. Rubeus brought Serenity closer, and pushed her onto her knees. She bowed her head, and the green-haired woman next to Dimando moved over, cursing behind her fan. "Welcome," he smiled; offering her a drink and turning his eyes back to the dancers.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked, apprehensive of his answer.  
  
"Because you are, Serenity," he kissed her, deeply, passionately, and thoroughly. 


	2. Plans

Where Dreams may Lead  
  
Chapter II: Plans  
  
Aniah  
  
AniaHope@aol.com  
  
* * *  
  
A Dimando/Serenity fic; what else?  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plotline. And my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Dimando treated her with all courtesy a royal would give to one of his rank. Yet, whenever he looked at her, his eyes would flash briefly, then quickly he would regain control and return them to their normal, scrutinizing gaze.  
  
He took her on a tour of the dark-stone fortress of Nemesis, let her sit in audience with him, and join the hierarchy of the Black Moon Clan. She did not even think of Mamoru…  
  
…Till she saw a red, blood-tinted rose in the tiny atrium belonging to Saffir. "What have you done to me?" she asked indignantly, whirling to face him suddenly, in front of a score of courtiers.  
  
Taken aback, the White Prince took a moment to reply. "Your memories would have hindered your ideas of my people and I," he said slowly, mentally tracing the planes of her face wit his index finger.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she fumed at the surrounded nobility. "Your prince is a liar! He would take my identity and mold it into his own ideal! Is that what you would want in a monarch?"  
  
"Please," he indicated to his subjects icily, voice cold as the stone of his fortress. "Leave us," the glittering people left quickly, murmuring amongst themselves. Serenity clenched her teeth delicately, glaring at him, and moving steadily backwards, till she was against the back wall of the room.  
  
In a flash, the White Prince was in front of her. He pinned her wrists against the wall, rage smoldering in his eyes. "You dare ridicule me, in front of her subjects?" he shook her slightly, to get the point across. At his touch, a pulsing, burning feeling, in the core of her being, touched her. She cried out. "It took me years…do you hear me, Serenity? Years to get their respect. And you just banished it all, in one, snide, insipid remark," he turned away, clenching his fists.  
  
Serenity just stood there, rubbing her wrists sorrowfully. "You will marry me, two days from now," he told her, his eyes firm, boring into her. "If you resist, or humiliate me in any way else, you will find out on our wedding night just how brutal I can be, understand?" she nodded, resolutely. "Leave, before I loose my temper again," he commanded, leaning on the balustrade of the atrium. Hurriedly, Serenity went away from the Royal Presence. 


	3. Revelations

Where Dreams may Lead  
  
Chapter II: Plans  
  
Aniah  
  
AniaHope@aol.com  
  
* * *  
  
A Dimando/Serenity fic; what else?  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plotline. And my mind. Email me if you're interested in anything…k?  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked the picture-perfect bride. Her hair shined down her waist and onto the floor as she did it, her body lithe under a pearly slip. The wedding gown was lightly jeweled, with a squared collar and a v-waist. A slit between the collar and sleeves left her shoulders bare. The boarders of the sleeves, collar, hem, and waist were all embroidered in gold and silver. She sat in front of the mirror, tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly as she concentrated on doing her odangoes.  
  
"You look…stunning," Dimando, his eyes widened in desirous admiration, and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Usagi finished the second odango, tied it off, and looked up at the domineering figure of her lord-to-be unflinchingly. He held up a gold pennant, studded with iridescent stones.  
  
"What is it?" She glanced at it, and moved to put on her makeup.  
  
"Just something to brighten your mirror, although your visage does that already." He hung it from the corner of the pane of glass, and kissed Serenity's perfect cheek.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," she hinted politely, and he was gone. Shaking her head gently, Serenity finished the last preparations and left her chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
Throughout the fortress servants and domestics showed appreciation for their Prince's wedding day by curtseying, or bowing. She smiled bewilderedly, not having seen such loyalty since the Moon Kingdom.  
  
…She thought of her mother, who would have approved of the marriage. Dimando was more valiant then Endymion, and had gained much experience governing his people compared to the Prince of Earth. The only qualm Serenity had was the lack of guests from her side of…of…anywhere.  
  
She swallowed her unease and stood regally as the great veined marble doors to the Great Hall were opened for her. She walked toward the figure of her husband-to-be and the cowled figure standing next to him. She greeted the representative of the Nemesian deity, Morpheus, and smiled at Dimando.  
  
The ceremony was a simple "I bind myself to thee…" and a pledge to each other and the Whole of Nemesis. Dimando looked at her from underneath his white lashes, and they kissed dreamily, caught in a world of their own…  
  
* * *  
  
…"Usagi? Nani, are you DEAD?" Sailor Moon shook her head, clearing cobwebs from it.  
  
"…I fell asleep, Reichan. Stop talking, you're too loud!" The Moon Princess whined, and opened her eyes reluctantly. Mamoru and the rest of the Senshi were in a circle around her.  
  
Rubeus was gone. "I must have defeated him, ne?" she asked, and they all replied positively. "I had the strangest dream, though," she smiled at Mamoru.  
  
"It must have been about me, then," Usagi furrowed her brow for a moment, remembering enough to know that Mamoru had not been there at all.  
  
"I can't even remember," she answered truthfully, as they all detransformed and headed home.  
  
That night, as Usagi slept an innocent slumber, a pair of violet eyes woke from their own unconsciousness. "Serenity…" he whispered, tears threatening to overcome pale stone features. "I will have you, some day," Dimando vowed, looking out at the distant shape of a palace shrouded in the tears of its queen.  
  
* * *  
  
It's over. YAY! ( Twas the funnest thing in the world. WAIWAIWAI! 


End file.
